


Never Forget Who You Are

by supercasey



Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Arguments, Blood, Child Abuse Mentioned, Child Care, Conscience, Dangerous Stunts, Dead Characters Mentioned, Dead Friends, Death, Depression, F/M, False Justice, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fear, Fights, Framed Murder, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Guilty Conscience, Hatred, Innocence, Justice, Love, M/M, Maturnal Instincts, Monsters, Murder, Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Death, Possible Other Survivors, Protection, Raven - Freeform, Red X - Freeform, Rivals, Robin - Freeform, Robin/Raven Friendship - Freeform, Robin/RedX - Freeform, Romance, Sickness, Slade - Freeform, Survival, Survival of the Fittest, Survivors, Teen Titans - Freeform, The End Episode 3 Refferences, Trigon - Freeform, Trying To Raise A Child, Violence, World Events Mentioned, World War, kids being kids, safe houses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercasey/pseuds/supercasey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of a boy and a girl. In the apocalypse, Robin of the Teen Titans seems to be the only survivor after Raven's protection spell only worked on him, but why? As he struggles to keep himself under control, he finds a four year old Raven alone along with Slade. As the three try to find survivors, they must learn to love, trust and believe in pixie dust like miracles. But, can they do it? Will Raven ever return to her age or have a real childhood? Will Robin break his morals down to save those he loves? Will Slade ever truly put his differences aside to save these children? One things certain, life is a cruel mistress and there's no telling if they will survive...</p><p>Or die trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is complicated and will be explained further later on. This takes place after Masks and is an AU version of The End parts 1, 2 and 3. Please enjoy, this is dedicated to the 9/11 even though it doesn't really relate to that as much. But still, its for those lost...
> 
> And those who survived.

Never Forget Who You Are

Chapter 1: So Alone

A/N: Hey readers, this was done in my spare time and WILL be a multi-chapter story, please enjoy.

AU: The rise of Trigon was never really the rise of his power... it was the true apocalypse of the century. Alone and afraid, Robin is twelve while Raven is four and Slade is thirty four.

~Never Forget Who You Are~

Hi, my names Richard Johnathan Grayson. You know, I never saw this coming, well, I did, but I choose to believe that we could do something about it. Right now... I think I'm dead right now to be honest. All I see is darkness right now, you know what really sucks though, I never even saw my damned life flash before my eyes. Not that there's much to look at other then me fighting with batman, my mama and papa dying and... oh yeah, forgot to mention the Batman crap. My real name is Richard, but my friends only knew me by Robin as did most of the world when I wore that domino shaped mask. I regret that, I always wanted to say who I was to the president or the press maybe, but no, I'd never get that luxury. They might have understood me then, but really, who could possible understand a twelve year old with daddy issues and dead parents. Right... my dead parents.

I addressed them as mother and father if asked, but, they'll always be mama and papa in my mind. After all, they were murdered when I was only six. Wow, its already been six years, huh? Oh well, not like I've gone numb of the pain yet. That's what Batman said, that one day the pain would go numb, but never fully disappear. I believe him, but, its hard to focus when I'm on fire. Yeah, at least, I felt like I was on fire for a few seconds... then...

I grew cold.

THIRD PERSON POV

Robin the Boy Wonder stood surrounding Raven with Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire, a look of worry and regret covered his face as he watched Raven turn around and follow Slade. He was why things were going wrong... it was all his fault. As leader, Robin felt he was in-charge of protecting this city and his teammates, but now, it was the end. They had known from the beginning that Trigon's upbringing would lead to the total apocalypse to come for its reckoning. The boy stood tall though, even if he was only 4'5, and glared at Slade with a new found fury.

"Let her go!" Robin screamed at Slade. "It will end the world if you do this, we'll all die!"

Slade turned to Robin, that grey blue eye glinting with a certain... sympathy, he couldn't tell much less care for all he was worth. "I know this Robin, but, look at it this way... all of those wars, murders and genocides will finally end, right? I'm guessing you have heard of the 9/11, correct? It was North America's hardest terrorist attack of all history. You were spared Robin for not being born yet, but really, would want to see something so terrifying and traumatic as another terrorist attack?"

Robin shook his raven colored haired head as he softened only slightly in his stance. "No, but, this is no way to end that. We'll all be dead and gone, there will only be animals left, no humans or even aliens, demons or angels. It will be abandoned."

"Yes, you might think that, but some will survive. And from those survivors, a new power will rise from the ashes and create the most powerful force in the galaxy soon enough. It will be brutal and bloody, but there will be life left, the question is... would you tear down your morals to help create peace on earth?" Slade asked the young hero.

Robin still glared at Slade, ignoring his worried friends who kept quiet through the whole conversation. "Never, that's no peace... that's a genocide all on its own. Millions will die for such a world... is that really worth it?"

Slade sighed as he grabbed Raven's hand and began to walk away. "I have no time for this Robin, another time maybe?"

As Robin ran forward, a great fire burst from the surface of the earth, Raven turned to Robin with wide eyes and chanted her spell. As Robin felt a powerful blast of fire consume him and his friends, a sudden coldness overtook him and surrounded the young boy, protecting him from the evil rising. As the fire died own, several hours later, Robin awoke to feel at first... nothing. Then, great pain overtook his stomach and body, making him scream in agony as he writhed on the cold ground that had ceased to emit much heat after the strange blast of fiery destruction. The Boy Wonder stood and stared as his masked eyes widen underneath the black and white silk.

The world, and all of Jump City, lay in ruins. He could easily make out animals like pigeons and squirrels running around here and there, but not a single sign of human life remained. Sure, there were mostly destroyed buildings and collapsed skyscrapers, but not much else that he could see. The boy contemplated it for about five seconds, before removing his mask and letting baby blue eyes stare at the destroyed city. He had tried so hard to protect them, this city, these dead people, but it was all for nothing in the end. They were dead, and he was...

Alone.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the chapter, it is inspired by the song Boulevard Of Broken Dreams by Green Day, which will be played in this chapter. Hope you like the theme, because its getting a bit darker... mwah ha ha ha!

Never Forget Who You Are

Chapter 2: Broken Souls

A/N: Odd chapter, but this does have at least a bit of plot movement. Please comment!

Robin stood still as the wind licked at his face, he could still hear the voices of citizens in his head if he focused really hard. But there were no citizens, no people... no friends even. No, he was completely and utterly alone now. Had he done something to Raven to make her want to torture him in such a way as saving his life and leaving him to die alone... no, Raven wasn't that cruel. The Boy Wonder watched as a bird flew by, its brown wings catching the light of the moon as it flew close to the abandoned boy, it was a robin, like him. Robin felt a glimmer of hope rise in his chest at the sight of the small bird, he'd stay strong... he'd have to.

As the hours passed, Robin spent them walking around the city to finally see bodies, it was gruesome really. Huh, maybe he could make a living cleaning up dead bodies... no, he needed to focus and be serious right now, no time for games or jokes. With a sigh, Robin found it convenient that his phone and all of the electricity in general still worked, he had no idea how, but it did. The bird flicked through his playlists until he found a playlist labeled 'Walk Mix', made for when he took walks through the city in normal clothing. A tap later, and the music played through Batman shaped headphones to his ears.

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone... 

As if on cue, Robin stopped his stride to see a terrifying sight. It was his teammates... dead. It was horrifying, there bodies were in a line and written in blood was: 'Are you scared yet, Richard? Sincerely, Trigon.' The bird immediately doubled over, his stomachs contents spewing onto the cold pavement with a slush splash, it was disgusting. The boy wonder hurled and coughed as he felt the toll finally coming on. It wasn't a game or a prank, they really were dead and gone, he was truly and utterly...

Alone...

In hell.

The child fell to his knees, sobs racking his fragile form as the wind blew fearfully around him, as if trying to pacify his cries of pain and sorrow and wipe such a sound from the plane of existence. Robin's eyes slowly glanced up as he caught sight of a man, no older then Bruce, with a gun to his raven hair covered head.

"Get up." The man ordered.

Robin happily did as told, maybe he wasn't alone, there were other survivors! Suddenly, his face fell as the man started to try and unhook his belt. "What are you doing?" Robin asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking this shit, its do or die kid." The man explained as he struggled to undo the garment.

Robin frowned. "But... what will I do?"

The man sighed. "Look kid, I'll let you go this time, but seriously, you need to grow a damned backbone." The man instructed before leaving the belt behind, he still had a heart, and as far as he could tell leaving a retard defenseless was a new BRAND of low.

Robin blinked a few times as the man retreated, what had just happened? Obviously, the man had come to his senses on taking his weapons, but really, stealing? As far as Robin had seen in his youth, people usually tried to keep society alive for as long as possible. Oh well, maybe it was just that one man... right?

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3: Unlikely Protector

The Boy Wonder gulped down a hand full of water as he sat on his knees before a long running river. It had been three weeks since the Titans had been murdered, it was still fresh In Robin's memory, but he kept his emotions at bay and focused on one thing. Survival. Yes, that had to be his first plan of action, after all, its not like he could do much else around here besides fight the occasional monster. Oh god, he had nearly wet himself the day he first saw a monster, it had been half turtle/half dog and looked to be ten to fifteen feet tall, the boy didn't even wanna GUESS how much it weighted, but either way, he had knocked it unconscious and ran after seeing it. So, this is what led Robin to the river, hoping to get some more energy by drinking water. He had seen few humans during his time here in the 'Apocalypse', but they had all either screamed and ran away or tried to kill him for his stuff.

Despite Robin's usual OCD personality, he had been keeping just about anything he found interesting during his traveling and had stuck it in his backpack, which seemed to grow heavier everyday. No matter, it was sort of worth it in Robin's mind. He dared not to return to the tower he once called home, no, it was over run with murderers and monsters that he had seen going in. It pained the young bird greatly, but he refused to go back for his belongings, too risky. And so, Robin decided he had one option, look fr other survivors and join them until he could find Batman or any of the members of the Justice League to assist him. Suddenly, a crackling filled the air before a hard rain storm brewed, Robin cursed quietly before standing up and starting to set up a small tent he had packed in his large bag.

After setting up the tent, Robin found himself drenched. Having remembered something he had heard from a book, he stripped to his boxers and hugged a small blanket from his bag around himself before falling asleep... bad move.

~Never Forget Who You Are~

Slade Wilson had not exactly been having a, peachy time as some would say as a cruel joke. After an argument with Trigon, Slade had just barely recovered his humanity, which, sadly, came with a new and angrier conscience. So now, Slade was constantly being reminded of what he had done. He had let the Teen Titans be killed, all except for Robin and Raven, but at this point, death would probably be welcomed by either of them As Slade strolled through past a river, he saw a poorly made tent through the pouring rain. Dear lord, looks like someone is trying to survive, Slade thought as he started to simply keep walking. However, the mercenary stopped and stared with his only good eye at the backpack beside the tent... that was Robin's bag, a one of a kind red, green and yellow backpack he had with his emblem on the opening flap.

Before Sade could leave, he heard a loud yawn and hid in the bushes to see who would come out. Yep, this was Robin alright. He may not have been wearing his mask or uniform or even had the spiked up hair, but Slade recognized him easily. The Boy Wonder was dressed in only his boxers, but Slade could see a small pile of clothes nearby that the boy was trying to hang on a tree branch, despite the horrible weather. Robin shivered violently as he kept trying to hang up his clothes while trying to keep his boxers on, most people would forget about it and just walk around naked in this weather, but the boy was a bit modest and preferred to keep his clothes on encase someone saw him like this. As the child struggled to keep his boxers on, he noticed the slightest movement in the bushes.

Slade cursed under his breath as Robin caught sight of the bush he was in, despite how famous Slade was as an assassin, he was off his game at the moment and hadn't realized that Robin was still keeping strong. As Slade's single grey blue eye met Robin's baby blues, the Boy Wonder yelped and took a fighting position. Oh no, Slade thought as he slowly stood to present his fully armored body to the child, who squeaked as he saw it was none other then Slade the mercenary or Deathstroke as Batman called him. Sighing, Slade stepped forward only to have to dodge a bird-a-rang Robin had thrown at him.

"Richard, relax, I won't hurt you." Slade said as he stepped forward, his hands in front of him as if he were approaching a wild animal.

Robin backed away further, hissing under his breath as he quickly grabbed his Bo-staff that he had placed against a tree encase someone tried to ambush him while asleep or while trying to hang up his clothes. "Back off! Your the reason my friends are all dead, you killed them!" He screamed as he held the Bo-staff in front of him.

Slade bit back a sigh. "Dick... it was Trigon who murdered your friends, not me."

"You helped him do it!" Robin reasoned, taking a step forward.

Slade bit back any kind of sigh at this point, he couldn't allow the child to keep going alone though, he was in danger. Even more so now that it was raining and he was only in his boxers which was odd in Slade's opinion because he thought your supposed to strip off all of your clothes if they get wet. With a leap of energy that Slade had been saving up encase of danger, he scooped the boy up and carried him like a child with one arm tucked under him while Slade gathered up Robin's stuff. The twelve year old wiggled and squirmed as he tried to break Slade's grip on him, but Slade was still far stronger then robin, making it impossible for Robin to break Slade's grasp on his tiny body. Not giving up, Robin tried doing something he'd rather not do but what Batman had always said was a great weapon on the human body, his teeth. Biting down as hard as he could, Robin tried to bite Slade's arm to kmake the mercenary release him.

"Stop that." Slade ordered. "I'm only trying to help you."

Robin struggled further. "Your not my father!" He argued.

Slade stopped briefly as he thought that over, he had numerous times considered himself as a role-model for Robin, but only once or twice like a dad or father. In reality it would obviously be a difficult relationship, but if Slade actually played his cards right and did a good job of getting Robin to like him, maybe just maybe he could become a father figure for the twelve year old. After a moment, Slade continued to put away Robin's supplies only to feel intense shivering in his arm, looking down, he saw Robin tucking his arms around himself and whispering in his native tongue, Romanian. However, Slade mostly could make out that he was freezing out here. With a muffled curse, Slade decided it was too dangerous to move camp now, it was not only raining but Robin was soaking wet as well as himself.

"Richard, we're staying here tonight got it?" Slade asked Robin, hoping he was still able to speak English.

Robin glared hatefully at Slade. "Well your not staying anywhere near my tent, got it? You have your own... right?"

"I'll be fine, Dick. Now then, goodnight." Slade said as he placed Robin in the tent and walked off to set up his own tent, only to be stopped by Robin.

"Actually... you should sleep in my bed, I still have to turn you into the Justice League and if you get eaten by a monster or run away that won't be possible, so you have to sleep in here tonight." Robin reasoned as he pulled a blanket inside the tent around himself.

Slade smirked as he got in. "Are you gonna share that blanket too?" He joked.

"Fuck off." Robin whispered before dozing off to sleep.

Slade smiled at the sleeping child before staring outside at the rain storm. "I figured you'd say something like that." He whispered into the wind.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
